


she's seen worse

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bittersweet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “Arrival in five, Captain,” Iwaizumi says, and it startles Tooru out of his sleep-deprived haze.“Five what, Iwa-chan ?” he can’t help but quip, whining when Iwaizumi cuffs him on the back of his head. “Fine, fine, we’re there in five."- Firefly AU
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	she's seen worse

“Arrival in five, Captain,” Iwaizumi says, and it startles Tooru out of his sleep-deprived haze.

“Five what, Iwa-chan ?” he can’t help but quip, whining when Iwaizumi cuffs him on the back of his head. “Fine, fine, we’re there in five. Go tell Kunimi that the left wheel is damaged. Landing’s gonna be rocky.”

The landing is indeed rocky. They crash more than they land, truth be told, and Tooru pats the control board woefully. It’s gonna cost a ton in repairs, money they can’t afford. That means taking one more lousy cargo, one more shady job, and it fills him with homesickness and nostalgia for the life he led before, when he was still a high ranking official in the military and he had hundreds of thousand more credits that he could ever dream to spend. When he had a title and a reputation for something other than being a thief.

Iwaizumi takes care of their current cargo and the whole affair is dealt with in less than an hour. The crew wanders aimlessly around the ship, waiting for Matsukawa and Watari to tend to the most pressing issues, like the wheel and the damaged wing. Tooru watches it all from under a weird pink alien tree, trying to sort things out with the owner of the oasis they stopped out. His comm vibrates as the call ends, the owner shouting an insult in some foreign language Tooru is half-glad he doesn’t understand. Instead of calling back, he watches his shipmates.

They’ve been vagabonds for years. They’ve suffered through all the misfortunes one could imagine on board the Seijoh, and yet, they’re here, laughing and working like they’re gonna be fine, like they’ve always been fine.

Yahaba was sold out as a slave years ago, bought back by his brother Watari when he got the chance. Kyoutani is a mechanic gone rogue after pirates raided his city, Hanamaki, a merc with a hit list too long to count. Kindaichi doesn’t know how to read, or how to count, but he’s been learning. What a bunch of- 

“Hey,” comes a soft voice from behind Tooru. “She’ll be ok. Seijoh’s seen worse.”

“I know, Hajime.” Tooru does know this, yet seeing his baby all torn-up feels just as bad as the first time it happened. “It’s just… Don’t you get tired ? Of all this ?”

“I’m with my crew,” is all Iwaizumi answers before walking away. And then, so low Tooru barely hears him, “I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> #sad that firefly was so short  
> don't forget that we writers thrive on feedback. kudos, comments, bookmarks are very much welcome


End file.
